Riva
Riva was the land inhabited by Halflings on the Northeastern coast of Ifrana concentrated along the Iteru River. History & Politics Ancient Khemet One of the first civilizations of the Second Age, Ancient Khemet was populated by humans which migrated from areas of Ifrana that underwent desertification at the end of the First Age. The ancient Khemeti were master farmers and builders, and left great tracts of arable land and massive stone works. Emrani Khemet When Alekander the Great seized control of O'Emran circa 700 PA of the Second Age, Ancient Khemet was one of his targets for invasion and control. The Khemeti civilization had declined and was vulnerable to invasion. After token resistance was offered, Khemet became a vassal state of O'Emran and control of the country was in the hands of the High Elves. During this period, Alekander was founded as a great port city in the northwest part of the Iteru River Delta. Tiberian Imperial Province of Khemet Halfling Migrations Following the First Planar War, the Iteru Delta's population fell to near zero. Constant warfare and plague had forced the Elven populations to regress back into traditional Emrani territories, and the Tiberian humans nearly died out. Meanwhile, Halfling populations were viewed with suspicion and labeled 'inhuman' in Zoran, Carpathian, Iberian and Tiberian societies. Now unwelcome in the ruined world, Halfling society sought a new home. A small team of Halfling adventurers, long enamored of the ancient Khemeti civilization, journied to document the great Pyramids and constructions in Khemet. Now nearly empty of population, it seemed a good refuge. A large series of Halfling migrations began, and the country of Riva was founded. Concentrated on the Iteru Delta and the lower reaches of the river, Halfling society barely survived. A great scholar came to the land and brought magic to read the ancient texts of the Khemeti temples. He took his fill of the knowledge and eventually left, but he translated inscriptions on the Temple of Hathor which detailed how to use the Iteru river to reinvigorate crop lands. This led to a boom and prosperity that lasted for hundreds of years. Government & Society During the Fall of the Tiberian Empire, its devastated Khemeti province was largely ignored, allowing the Halflings a great deal of independence. The last vestiges of Tiberian rule disappeared during the Halfling Rebellion of 10 TA. This was largely a bloodless revolution, and for the most part unopposed. The single Tiberian official that refused the rebels demands was served tea and cake and then executed. Afterwards, Halfling civilization resumed its ancient practice of placing local communities under the authority of a locally elected Thane, or sheriff. These Thanes had, essentially, dictatorial power over their community. However, abuse of power never occurred in the over 500 year reign of the Thanes. This was largely due to the influence of the Thanes' mothers, who would disapprove of such activity. Thanes acted as both constable, prosecutor and judge during criminal cases meting out justice as they interpreted the law. Incarcerations were rarely utilized. Drunk in public was often the worst crime a community ever saw. For the very few murders over this 500 year period, exile to the desert was utilized as a form of capital punishment. As Halflings are a social people, many parties and gatherings dotted their calendar, usually in relation to major farming events. Celebrations happened during the flooding season, solstices, harvest, winter and the new year. Society revolved around these gatherings. Many Halfling tales begin during one party season and end at the next. After the Second Planar War, Riva came under the military control of the Zoran Caliphate. While the rules of the Caliphate are strict and unforgivingly harsh, the Halflings prospered. Their society changed little under the Zorans, since Halfling habits and practices offer little offense to anyone. The Thanes simply began reporting to the local Zoran authorities. In turn, the Zorans left the Thanes to manage the Halfling population as long as the grain and food flowed to the Caliphate. Because of the loose control of the Zorans over Riva, the city of Alekander became a major point of trade between the Caliphate and its 'infidel' opponents. The city grew and gained de facto independence from the Caliphate. As its influence grew, conflict between Alekander and other Zoran authorities in Riva became more commonplace. Religion While generally a peaceful and Good race, the Halflings have a unique detachment from religion. Their own racial deities tend to not make requirements, and thus have few true worshippers. When Riva was founded and the translations of Khemeti available to them, worship sprung up at various ancient Khemeti temples of these older gods. In particular were Amun-Ra (the sun), Iteru (the river) and Hathor (the mother) whose primary responsibilities revolved around farming. Economy & Technology Warfare Category:Countries